The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium×hortorum known by the varietal name ‘Maestro Lavender Blue’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding, ‘Designer Lilac Chiffon’ (female parent) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP9,552) and Seedling Purple 6532 (male parent) (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a more compact series of green leaved zonal geraniums. The new variety is similar to flower color to its female parent, but is a more dwarf plant type. The new variety is similar in plant type to its male parent, but exhibits a different, less purple, more lavender flower color than its male parent. ‘Maestro Lavender Blue’ has a distinct lavender blue color and is a medium size plant with excellent outdoor performance when compared to other varieties known to the breeder. Further, the new variety is similar in plant height and type to ‘Tango Lavender’ (unpatented), but has a deep flower color and leaves that are lighter green in color. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa.
The new variety was grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. in a 4-inch pot under full light, at 60° F. in the evenings and 68° F. in the daytime in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium. The new variety exhibits developed roots at 21 days at an average temperature of 21° C. and has a response time of six to seven weeks from a rooted cutting.